Pst, I can hear your music
by LuNaLoverAlex
Summary: Cas is on the transit when the man sitting next to him starts bobbing his head and tapping his foot to a rhythm and oh he's tapping to the music and... Oh God now he caught Cas staring, but instead of trying to talk to Cas, he just smiles sweetly, and Cas doesn't think he's ever met a person more beautiful. WHAT dOeS HE DO nOW?


**_A/N:_** ** _Hello everyone! Sorry it's been a while since I've posted anything, but now that I've graduated and SPN is on break, my Thursdays will consist of me working on Supernatural writing instead of my original stuff that I work on all the other time._**

 ** _If you want, you can come visit my Tumblr (under the same username) I'd be happy to talk to you there!_**

Castiel made his way home by taking the subway. A large set of headphones were shoved over his ears and turned as loud as he could stand in order to discourage anyone from approaching him. Not in an assholish way, but because he was horrible with social interaction.

It was only two stops after he got on when someone sat next to him. Curious, Castiel glanced over to see who decided to sit next to him despite the other empty seats.

 _Oh no he's cute! Oh jeez…_

Castiel was _not_ prepared to deal with having a really cute man sit next to him. Castiel took a few calming breaths and focused all his attention onto his music to calm his nerves and keep himself from continuously glancing over at the attractive stranger. He ends up just zoning out while waiting for either his or the stranger's stop to come.

Three songs into Castiel's zone out, a more popular and catchy song started playing. It only takes half a minute before something moving in the corner of his eye brought him back to the present.

Curiously glancing over revealed that the movement was actually the hot man's foot. Now that his attention was drawn, Cas also noticed that the man's head was bobbing along with the same rhythm as his foot.

 _Wait… are they...? They're moving to the same tempo as this song…_ Castiel's brows pulled together in bewilderment. _Why, no, HOW is the stranger moving in perfect unity to this song?_

The foot suddenly stopped tapping. Castiel's eyes moved back up to the attractive man's face. His blue eyes locked onto amused green ones. He forgot to not stare and now he was caught. Great.

Heated embarrassment rushed to Castiel's face. Panicked thoughts of _"Oh no, what if he tries to talk to me?"_ started to screech in his mind.

Thankfully, the stranger didn't try to say anything. He just gave a charming smile.

 _Well fuck. He's not cute, he's goddamn beautiful…_

The man was the first to break eye contact, reaching between his feet to rummage through his canvas duffle bag. He pulled out a notepad with a motel's label at the top and a red marker. He takes the marker and wrote something down real quick, then shows it to Cas.

"Hi. What song is that? I like it."

Castiel blinked at the paper a few times before clumsily pulling out his phone. He opened his music app and showed the title to the man. He was rewarded with another charming smile. The man even mouthed a thank you.

Building up his courage, Cas opened a memo pad on his phone. He typed a quick 'It's not my favorite, but it's catchy' and showed it to the man.

The man reads the message and gives a smirk. He crosses out what he wrote before and writes something beneath it before showing it to Cas again.

"It sure is, I'll have to look it up when I get the chance."

After letting Cas read the message, he pulled it back to him and writes yet another message.

'I'm Dean, btw."

Castiel deletes what he typed before and writes "Hello, Bean. My nane's Castiel." The man only chuckles at the message. Confused, Castiel reads it to see what's funny. His face immediately burns at the typos and he fixes them. By the time he turns back to Dean, he already has another message written down and is holding it for Cas to see.

"It's nice to meet you, Castiel."

Cas takes a calming breath before typing out "You too."

There's a lull in their conversation. Cas just rubs the back of his neck while Dean rubs his thumb across the bottom of his quirked lips.

It was then that the train came to another stop and Cas luckily recognized it as his. He was not up to going through the hassle of getting back to it.

He quickly stands up and blurts out, "this is my stop," to Dean without even noticing that he did it. Castiel just steps off the train when he's stopped by Dean grabbing his arm. The blond hands him a folded piece of paper, gives a wink, and then lets him go. Castiel isn't able to manage out a reply before the door is closing in his face.

On the other side of the door, Dean just casually waves and smiles at him as the train pulls away.

Dumbfounded, Castiel watches the train go out of view before he fumblingly unfolds the piece of paper. It seems to have been ripped off the bottom of the notepad paper Dean was using. In red ink is a phone number followed by "Loved 'talking' to you. We should do it more often ;)"

Castiel can only stand there and stare at the paper for who knows how long. He's brought back to the present when a passerby shoves him out of the way.

He hurries home after that. Once he's comfortably settled on his couch, he grabs his phone and adds Dean's number to his contacts before sending him a quick message.

"Hello, Dean."


End file.
